On The Ledge
by Fairytales1981
Summary: After Shirley's kidnapping by Lincoln Meyer's...Alan and Jeffery realise their true feelings for the Senior Partner. For Alison and Liz1967
1. Chapter 1

**On The Ledge**

**Shirley/Alan/Jeffrey**

…

It had been almost 36 hours since anyone at Crane, Poole & Schmidt had heard from Shirley, when she hadn't arrived at work on Thursday morning…everyone had become concerned. Denny, the one who was infatuated with the woman for over 30 years wasn't showing his own concern, more worried about not having a murder trial to attend. Paul, Denise and Brad had brought in the Police. Jeffery and Claire had agreed to go around to Lincoln's to check things out and were almost certain he was hiding something. Later on in the day Jeffery was in his office, pacing back and forth when Claire walked in and saw how worried her Friend was for the Senior Partner of the firm.

"Jeffery…."

"Any news?"

"Not yet."

"What is he's hurt her, she needs us Claire."

She walked further into the office and came to stand in front of him to stop him pacing again.

"Jeffery, I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

"So much concern, especially for her."

"Shirley's not just anyone Claire, she means something to me."

"How so?"

"When we worked along side each other, before she moved back to Boston to work here…we were…together."

"Together, what you mean as in…."

"We slept together."

"Wow…seriously?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised Claire, Shirley's a very beautiful woman."

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it, it's just a shock that's all. I never thought of you as the type to be interested in the older woman."

"She was amazing, so talented, she's a top notch Lawyer, honest and my god I loved her."

"Loved her, you were in love with Shirley Schmidt?"

"You're doing it again…"

"Sorry, it's just….I can't believe it. What happened, why did you split?"

"We were having problems in our relationship when she got the call to come back here."

"Want to talk about it?"

"She always knew people talked about us, the age gap. She always said it never bothered her but I knew she was only saying that to please me. The truth was, in the beginning it had just been a bit of fun, I never imagined I'd actually fall in love with her…but I did, I wanted to marry that woman."

"So why didn't you."

"I asked her, she said no."

"I'm sorry Jeffery."

"So am I."

"Do you still love her?"

"I didn't think I still did but with this happening now…I do."

"Maybe if you were to tell her how you feel, she might come back to you."

"You think, I'm not so sure."

"Defeatist."

"I'm not being defeatist, it's just…"

"What?"

"I get the feeling Alan Shore has his eye on her."

"Alan, come on."

"I'm serious and why not, I was attracted to her…there's no reason why he shouldn't be."

"Okay, but do you really think Alan wants a long term thing with her. The man's a womaniser for god sake, he couldn't and wouldn't…commit to one woman."

"We haven't known him that long, we don't know what he's capable off. We've just heard the rumours about him, doesn't mean any of them are true."

"Jeffery, I don't claim to understand your attraction to Shirley but if you really do still have strong feelings for her then don't let Alan Shore stand in your way."

"Claire I…."

"I know you Jeffery Coho and you're not one to give up without a fight, if you want Shirley and you really do still love her like you say…then god dammit…you fight for her and quit defending Alan…you're creping me out"

…

Alan looked up from his paper to see Denise walk into his office, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good news I hope."

"Very good news, the Police are headed over to Lincoln's place this second to rescue Shirley."

"Are they absolutely sure she's in there?"

"Well Claire and Jeffery were there this morning checking the place out and they seem certain she's in there."

"I really hope he hasn't harmed her."

"Concern from Alan Shore, you surprise me."

"Believe it or not Denise, I'm not a complete monster…of course I care."

Denise could almost pick up on the small hint of feeling in his voice over Shirley but she wasn't certain of it.

"Alan…"

"Yes Denise."

"About Shirley?"

"What about her?"

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"The same look you had when you were with Tara."

"Oh…."

"I knew you liked to flirt with her but I never knew you actually felt something for her."

"It's funny, when I told Denny that I wanted to go to all the places he had gone and he told me that it was fine but just not Shirley…it made me want her all the more."

"Seriously….?"

"She's exquisite Denise, that picture that hangs in my bathroom, she was so beautiful when she was young and now in mature years, she is quite simply…sublime."

Denise stood listening to Alan as he spoke of Shirley and could hear the truthfulness in his voice and she could tell this wasn't a game.

"Alan….if you really like Shirley, you should tell her. Don't worry about Denny, he had his chance a long time ago. She's nobody's property."

"Thank you Denise."

"I'll let you know when she's back okay."

"I appreciate that."

He gave her a small smile as he watched her walk away back along the corridor to her office as Alan returned to his paper, happy in the knowledge that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Shirley Schmidt.

…

**Continue or not….I'll leave it up to you guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys, I'm not sure who's going to win Shirley's affections as yet, although the more I watch Season 3 at the moment, I am leaning more towards Jeffrey **

**Chapter 2**

…

Paul and Brad looked up from their place by one of the police cars outside Lincoln Meyer's house to see Shirley being brought out, her pale complexion was the first thing he noticed as Brad moved to check on her. She gave a small sigh of relief when she saw the two familiar faces , suddenly feeling a little unsteady on her feet as Brad approached her.

"Shirley, my god are you okay?" He asked, taking hold of her arm and guiding her over to Paul.

"I'm just glad to see you lot." She said, trying to make a joke of it.

Paul approached her and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Shirley, how do you feel?"

"Okay you two listen, I'm alright…really. I appreciate your concern but I just want to get back to the office."

"You want to go back to work?" Brad asked, a little shocked.

"Well what would you suggest, go home and dwell on what just happened."

"Shirley, this man has kept you captive since yesterday evening, he wanted to kill you. You've been through a traumatic experience and you should go home and rest." Paul stated.

"I've already made me decision, you two can argue between yourselves all you want too but I'm going back to work." She half smiled.

They both watched as Shirley handed the blanket back to one of the paramedics and got into the back of Brad's car.

"Wow, she's tough." Brad said.

"She likes to think she is…come on, we best get her back."

…

When Shirley walked into Crane, Poole & Schmidt, everyone turned to applaud her return, people running over to her and giving her hugs and words of comfort. Denise saw her from her office window and was immediately on her feet and rushing out to see her.

"Shirley, oh my god….thank god you're alright." She smiled, hugging the woman who had become a good friend.

"Thank you Denise."

"Have you been to the Hospital yet?"

"I don't need that, really…I just need to get back to work."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Denise asked, unsure.

"You know me, I don't like to dwell on things, really I'm fine."

Denise watched her friend walk away, not quite believing her.

…

As Shirley walked into her office, she quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes as she shut out the noise around her. She could feel her legs becoming slightly shaky as she straightened herself. She closed the blinds to her office and went to sit on the sofa by her office window, she leaned back and replayed the last few hours over and over in her head…remembering how terrified she had truly been. A knock at the door suddenly disturbed her thoughts.

"Come in."

She looked up when Alan walked in, she immediately saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, concern.

"Shirley, am I disturbing you?"

"It's alright."

He walked further in and gently closed the door behind him and came to sit down beside her. They sat in comparable silence for a few minutes, each thinking about what had happened before Alan did something that was completely out of character, Shirley looked down when Alan suddenly leaned over and took hold of her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You really had us all worried Shirley." He spoke quietly.

"You and me both."

"How are you holding up Shirley?"

"I'm fine, thank you Alan."

He shifted in his seat and turned to look at her, never letting go of her hand.

"Shirley, it's just us here. If you want to talk…I'm here."

"Why the concern Alan."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not really you, is it."

"Despite what you may think, I do care Shirley. If anything had happened to you…well, I'm not sure how we'd have coped."

"Well, that was very….sweet."

"Have dinner with me."

"Excuse me."

"I'm asking you to join me for dinner."

"I'm not really in the right frame of mind tonight Alan, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean right this second, when ever you feel up to it."

"Dinner huh."

"You may decline if you wish but I really hope you don't."

"No Alan, I won't decline. Dinner sounds lovely, it is just dinner…right."

"For now." He smiled.

They stopped talking when the door to Shirley's office opened and Jeffrey Coho walked in.

"Shirley I…..oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realise you had company."

"No need to apologise Jeffrey, I was just leaving. I'll speak to you later Shirley."

"Fine, thank you Alan."

…

Jeffrey stood aside as Alan exited Shirley's office, closing the door gently behind him. Jeffrey turned back and saw how drained Shirley appeared to be.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"Checking that I was alright."

"Really?"

"Really…did you want something Jeffrey?"

"Well of course I did."

He smiled at her and came to sit beside her, he moved a little closer to her, bringing his arm around her waist…pulling her slightly closer.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

"Do you know how many people have asked me that in the last hour, I'm so sick of it." She answered, a hint of anger in her voice as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Hey, at least people give a damn."

"Jeffrey, I didn't mean…."

"What the hell's wrong with you, why did you even come back here."

"What?"

"You get kidnapped, the possibility that you could have been killed. Most people in your situation would have gone home and rested but you…why do you always feel the need to prove yourself."

"Because it's who I am."

"No it's not, you forget Shirley…I know you."

"Jeffrey please."

"No, no you don't get to sweep this under the carpet."

He got up from the sofa and came to stand in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her arms.

"You could have died to day Shirley, he nearly had you. Do you have any idea what effect that would have had on this firm and the people in it, on me."

Shirley looked up to meet his gaze, hearing the concern and the slight quiver in his voice at the talk of her possible death.

"Jeffrey I…."

"You know I've never stopped loving you, right."

"Don't do this, please."

"Oh come on Shirley, why the hell do you think I came to Boston, the Red Sox. I have never stopped loving you….now you can go on and on about the whole age thing all you want but it will never change the way I feel about you. I came here for you Shirley and only you….I'm craxy about you."

"Jeffrey I…."

She was cut off the second she opened her mouth to speak, as his lips suddenly covered her own in a passionate kiss. When the need for air claimed them both, Jeffrey took a step back to look into her eyes.

"Let me take you home Shirley, you really shouldn't be here."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'm in no mood to argue and to be honest, I could use a lie down."

"Good, you get your jacket and I'll go get the car and meet you in the parking garage okay."

"Sure."

She smiled softly at him as he walked out of her office, she grabbed her jacket and put it on before heading home.

…

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Shirley sat in Jeffrey's car, the silence almost unbearable. He pulled up outside her apartment and got out and around to the passengers side and held the door open for her. She got out with a little help from him, smiling as she locked eyes with him.

"Thank you Jeffrey."

"No need."

"Would you like to come in for a little while?"

"Only if you want me too, I don't want to disturb you."

"I really don't feel like being alone, come on."

He closed the car door and followed her up the steps to her front door, once inside she removed her coat with his help and walked through to her sitting room. Jeffrey came up behind her and watched as she just appeared to be standing staring into space, he reached up and placed his arm on her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Shirley sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"You're my guest."

"Yes, but you're the one who's had a shock today."

"You don't know where anything is."

"Don't worry, I'll find it. You just sit down and relax okay."

She gave him a small nod in agreement as he made his way into the kitchen, she let out a breath she'd been holding in as she leaned back into her sofa and closed her eyes tightly.

…

Alan was sitting waiting for Denny on the balcony for their usual end of day drink, he sat looking out into the night sky…his mind only on Shirley. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how close they'd come to nearly losing her at the hands of Lincoln Meyer. All the flirting Alan always did, the sexual comments he'd occasionally make in Shirley's direction…were purely and simply because he liked her and he'd been to afraid to do anything about it.

"Alan…."

He looked up from his glass and saw Denny staring back at him, he gave his best friend a small smile before Denny sat down to join him, pouring Alan another Scotch.

"You were miles away, what's on your mind?" Denny asked.

"Oh, this and that."

"This and that what?"

"Sorry?"

"This and that what."

"Alright, it you must know I was thinking about Shirley."

"I saw her leaving earlier with the new boy."

"New Boy? Oh, you mean Jeffrey Coho?"

"Yeah him, he's young isn't he."

"He is."

"Too young for Shirley…right?"

"Each too their own I guess Denny."

"She's the one who brought him to this firm, do you ever wonder why?"

"Well she knows a good Lawyer when she sees one."

"She's slept with him, I can tell."

"How?"

"I know these things Alan….and I know Shirley. I may not remember things but there's no mistaking the way he looks at her."

"Are you going to challenge him to a wrestling match then?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you made me when I said I wanted to sleep with Shirley."

"You're different."

"How?"

"You're my best friend Alan…it wouldn't be right."

"Denny…she could have died at the hands of that man."

Denny stopped drinking and turned to face Alan when he noticed the change in Alan's voice. He could see the worry on his friend's features, something he'd never noticed before.

"My god….you really have it bad, don't you?"

"Denny I…."

"I just thought you wanted to get laid, I never thought for a second you actually had proper feelings for her."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, does it?"

"Why not?"

"Oh come on Denny, regardless of my feelings for Shirley…I know there's no way you'd be on board with it."

"Alan, you're my best friend and your happiness means the world to me."

"Denny…"

"I love Shirley….but I know that what happened between her and I all those years ago will never be repeated but it doesn't stop my jealousy when I see another man trying to move in on her."

"It isn't about the sex, you know that right. I mean, in the beginning it was…it always is with me but lately, sitting along side her in court and now with her kidnapping. It made me realise how much she meant to me."

Denny sat silently for a few moments, pondering with the idea of Alan and Shirley as a couple. Deep down a part of him resented the idea but looking at his friend and seeing how depressed he was, he knew he could never deny him the gift of Schmidt.

"Alright Alan…go ahead."

"Excuse me?"

"You have my blessing."

"Your blessing?"

"If you really love Shirley then….you have my blessing to pursue it. If Shirley has to end up with anyone then I'd rather someone I trust with my life."

"Denny…you are…an amazing friend, and I love you."

Alan got up, Denny following his movements and stood staring at one another for a few moments before Alan leaned in and hugged his friend.

…

Jeffrey came back through, carrying two mugs of tea and immediately stopped when he realised Shirley was crying. He was at her side in an instant, setting the tea on the table as he sat down and put his arm around her. She immediately leaned into him as her tears grew.

"You're okay Shirley, you'll be just fine…sssh."

She sniffed as she pulled back to look at him and the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, you've had a tough few days. It's understandable."

"I thought I was stronger than this."

"You are strong but sometimes you need to let things out, you don't have to be tough all the time…not with me."

She smiled softly at him as he leaned in and gently kissed her, she let out a small moan as he slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Jeffrey wait." She said, quickly.

"What is it?"

"Is this right?"

"I don't understand?"

"I am significantly older than you."

"And your point is?"

"Jeffrey I…."

"Shirley I don't care about all that stuff, let people think what they like. All I want right now is you, so be my significantly older other." He smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Shirley woke up around midnight to see Jeffrey sound asleep beside her, something inside her instantly regretted what had happened between them. She moved her hand and gently shook Jeffrey, stirring him from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to see her watching him, a look on her face he couldn't quite determine.

"Shirley, what is it…what's wrong?"

"Jeffrey I'm sorry but…you need to leave."

"What."

"This was a mistake."

He sat up in bed and tried to bring Shirley to him but she immediately backed off.

"Shirley come on, you can't be serious?"

"You're just…I'm sorry but the age thing, I just can't."

"The age, okay and what about Shore then?"

"Alan, what's he got to do with this?"

"You're telling me you haven't seen the way he looks at you."

"Alan doesn't feel anything for me Jeffrey and even if he did he…"

"What Shirley?"

"You and I tried before and failed…why, because you got bored."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I knew about Sara."

"Sara….Shirley I."

"It's alright, I knew you and I weren't forever."

"So this isn't so much about age as you just don't trust me…right?"

"As soon as someone younger and prettier came along, you'd be off like a shot and you can't deny you wouldn't."

"I should probably go?"

"I think that would be best."

Jeffrey got out of bed and quickly dressed before heading for the bedroom door, just as Shirley sat down on the edge he suddenly turned back to her.

"For what it's worth, I meant it when I said I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too….as a Friend."

"So we are still Friends then?"

"I hope so, I know that I don't want to lose you from my life completely."

"Me neither…can I ask you one more thing?"

"Okay." She asked, unsure.

"Do you like Alan?"

"I don't know, he was different somehow yesterday. His whole demeanour, he truly looked like he was terrified of anything happening to me and I guess… I've never seen anyone react like that…not even you."

"I see…I'm sorry Shirley, I really am. I guess we were all just so relieved to see you that words failed us."

"Don't be sorry, for what it's worth…you made me feel safe tonight."

He walked over to her and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Shirley, get some sleep okay."

"Okay and thank you."

…

Shirley walked into Crane, Poole and Schmidt the following morning bright and early. As much as she tried to get some sleep, the events of the last few days kept replaying over and over in her mind and in the end decided work was the best medicine. As she reached her office she was aware of someone inside, it had just gone 8am so nobody else ought to be in, she opened her door to find Alan on the other side.

"Alan."

"Shirley, good morning and how are you on this fine morning?"

"Well I was great but now I'm wondering what the hell you're doing in my office at 8am."

Alan moved away from her desk and walked over to her and smiled before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I….was thinking a lot last night about our conversation yesterday and I began to wonder if perhaps I might a scared you off when I invited you to dinner yesterday?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I know that I have a tendency to be a little forward sometimes and….well given what you've just been through, I suppose jumping on you the moment you walked through the door may not have been a wise move."

"It was just dinner Alan, as Friends…at least that's what you said yesterday."

"I did, I did say that…however, I lied."

"You lied?"

"I did, the thing is Shirley, given what happened to you and talking to Denny last night, it just confirmed what I've been feeling for months now."

"Oh…and what's that?"

"I think you know, despite the arguments between Denny and myself and the ill fated wrestling match, I think you know."

"Tell me anyway."

…He moved a little closer, Alan's lips suddenly covering Shirley's as his hand came to rest on the small of her back, bringing her a little closer to him. For the first time in her life, after all his doomed attempts at trying to woo her…this was the first time she hadn't refrained and just gave in to her own feelings.

"Alan…"

"Mmmm."

"While I have to say that this is rather pleasant, despite how I imagined this moment going…there's still that big elephant in the room."

"Elephant?"

"Denny.."

"Actually that is no longer an issue."

"How so?"

"Denny and I had a long talk last night, he found me out on the balcony, I was still dealing with what had happened to you and my obvious feelings for you and….well, I think Denny finally realised that my feelings for you weren't just for some attempt to sleep with you. He finally realised that I had true feelings for you. He told me to follow my heart." He smiled.

"Denny did?"

"Well…not in so many words but it amounted to the same thing. You know Denny, sentimental talk isn't his best area. The end result is, he wants us to be happy and if you had to end up with anyone, he was glad it would be me."

"Wow, I have say this is a little sudden."

"Shirley, I am in no way trying to force you into anything. I know you and Jeffrey Coho are together but I…."

"Jeffrey and I aren't together Alan."

"You're not, but last night I saw you leave with him."

"He drove me home."

"That's all?"

"Other things happened, I won't deny that but…it made us both realise we're not meant for each other. He left and I came here."

"So you're back on the market?"

"Back on the market, what am I a piece of meat…"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'll bet."

"Look Shirley, I'm sick of running around in circles here. I'm just going to come straight to the point."

"And that is?"

"That I love you, I've felt like this for a while now and if I don't tell you now then I never will and I'll just regret it. I…we have Denny's blessing. It's really down to you?"

"No pressure then." She smiled.

"Before you decide anything, I've made us breakfast."

"Breakfast, follow me."

…He took hold of her hand and guided her into the deserted break room, she smiled when she saw the table was laid out with fresh croissants, orange juice and fruit bowls.

"Alan, you did all this."

"Yes, why...you don't like?"

"No, no, I love it…thank you."

"Take a seat."

She sat down as Alan pulled her chair in and poured her some juice and handed it to her.

"Bon appetite." He smiled.

"Thank you Alan, nobody's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well that's a shame because you deserve it."

"Alan."

"Yes."

"I'm free tonight…for that dinner, if the offers still there."

"It's there Shirley, it's always there." He smiled.

…

-Fin


End file.
